The present invention relates to a cartridge housing a delicate signal pickup assembly of a video disc record playback system in order to (1) protect the fragile signal pickup during storage and handling, and (2) facilitate a facile assembly of a pickup arm carrying the signal pickup to a supporting structure of the player, whereby unskilled and quick consumer replacement becomes practical.